Falling in love in the wrong place
by ZachMonty
Summary: When Peeta is approached by Cato to team up with the careers he is surprised. He is even more surprised when the brute kisses him. Read as they both learn to deal with their feelings in one of the most dangerous places. Peeta/Cato Slash Peeto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please be nice :) I really ship Peeta and Cato. This story will loosely follow the movie. It is also inspired by several other stories. I really hope you guys enjoy this. Ignore my grammar something I'm working on so tips will be helpful. Expect updates at least once a week thanks guys! I will stick with this story don't worry!

Peeta was on the top of the training center roof like he was almost every night since arriving at the capitol. He heard footsteps and expected it to be those of Katniss returning to speak to him once again. To his surprise it was the brute Cato. " Hey lover boy why aren't you with your girlfriend Cato 's voice carried through the roof top. Peeta looked up replying " I don't always have to be with her now do I? " Cato grinned " Well you only have a few hours left before I kill both of you." Peeta's face went white. He knew the killing machine career was more than likely to carry out his plan. " Oh we'll see about that Cato." Peeta said sternly happy his voice didn't sound as scared as he was. Cato moved closer sitting on the ledge joining Peeta. " Did I say you could join me?." Peeta snorted in disgust. He just wanted to be alone. Cato smiled " Not like you have much of a choice now do you." Peeta sighed. He knew he was right there was nothing Peeta could do to get rid of Cato. Only if Peeta returned to his room, but that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Cato broke the awkward silence. " So do you really love her? Or is this just some big show." Peeta taken back but the sudden and somewhat personal question. I...I ...I Peeta stuttered. " Just whatI thought." Cato let out with a slight chuckle. " I could tell by the way you look at her. It's with more disgust than love. I would be mad too everyone thinks she can win they've basically forgotten about you. But not me I've been watching you 12 you're a real threat." Cato paused looking for Peeta's reaction. Peeta merely looked up with hatred in his eyes. " Well don't you just have everything figured out." Peeta stated. I'm a lot smarter than it appears 12. Now I have an offer for you. Join me and the rest of the careers or be the first I kill off. " Peeta has no idea how to react. Join the careers? Peeta opened his mouth but nothing came out. Cato continued " It'll at least give you a few extra days not to mention I may let you live longer than the others depending on how useful you are 12." Peeta realized he had no choice. He knew if he didn't join he'd be killed right off. However he knows if he joins he can gain their trust and try to either escape them or kill them all off. Finally Peeta spoke " Well Cato I think we have a deal." Cato let out a small smile. " Good 12 this should be fun."

Silence returned to them for what seemed like an eternity to Peeta. When all the sudden he was tackled to the ground by the large tribute. Soon he was eye to eye with Cato being crushed under his weight. " If you try to pull something 12 I'll cut your balls right off you understand?" Peeta nodded. All of the sudden their lips met. Peeta in shock could do nothing under the grip he was held in. Just as quickly as it happened it ended and Cato was on his feet. "See you in the Arena Lover boy this should be fun." Spouted Cato with a glint of lust in his eyes. Peeta laid on the ground of roof. More confused than ever yet a warm feeling was coming over him. Butterflies were in his stomach. He knew it he liked that kiss. Peeta let out a sigh he couldn't there was no way he'd let himself get feelings for that killing machine cato.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hey guys I guess you liked chapter one enough! I'm hoping to make this about 20 chapters. I'll attempt to update twice a week so we can get this done before summer ends! If you have any pointers let me know. There will be a lot of Peeta Cato interactions from the start thanks guys!

Peeta stood up to leave the roof his legs felt numb. After only such a little kiss he felt this way? He couldn't believe it there was no way he'd ever actually want to be kissed by that brute. Yes it was true Peeta was gay. It was something he spent most of his last years hiding. The only person who knew was his mother, and she despised him for it. Often beating him, and treating him horribly at his family bakery. Oh and the reason everyone thought he loved Katniss? Because one day he saw her stand up for a gay kid who town who was being bullied. From then on he always wanted to tell her thinking she may be the person to understand. Yet he was always too nervous so he seemed to be acting like he had feelings for her. Which he didn't mind it kept the class from wondering why he never had a girlfriend. Heck he never even kissed a girl, or a guy for that matter. "Fuck" Peeta let out in a whisper as he entered his room. His first kiss ever was with Cato. Most likely it'd be his last. Laying awake Peeta has no thoughts except for Cato. The last imagine he sees before falling asleep is that of the icy blue eyes of the career from 2.

Peeta finds himself in a small capsule with a clock ticking down the games are about to begin. He looks across finding a reassuring look from Katniss. He then turns his head finding those familiar icy blue eyes. He gets a wink and a Grin from Cato and the clock hits zero. Peeta takes off away from the center. His plan it to get away from the original struggle only to return to the center to join the careers. His plan fails when he soon finds another tribute on top of him with a knife. Before he knows it he feels blood splatter across his face. He opens his eyes to find it's not his but that of the boy on top of him. A knife sticking out his back and a grinning Cato standing over him. " Wow already had to save your ass love boy." Peeta has no response he only watched as Cato turned his fury to his next victim a girl from Peeta didn't remember which district. Without the need for a weapon Cato tackled her down and snapped her neck. Cato returned to Peeta picking up the small blonde. Come on lover boy we better start building camp. Peeta looked around taking the death that surrounded him. Knowing if it wasn't for Cato he would be dead. The careers had gathered most of the supply including tents which they set up around the cornucopia. They used a boy from 3 to set up mines to help protect their supplies. Finally all 6 met around the tents. "Okay whos keeping watch first tonight?" asked Marvel. " Why doesn't lover boy do it? Since Cato believes he's so valuable. " Spoke Clove. The way she said it made Peeta realize that he was most likely here against her will. This only meant that truly did Cato have control on this entire group. " Yeah and then what stops him from killing us all in our sleep tonight?" Shouted Glimmer. Peeta felt she wasn't too happy he was there either. " I'll keep watch with lover boy just to shut you all up. " Cato barked. "You are all so fucking whiny sometimes." " Who freaking made you in charge." Snapped Glimmer. Before she could react Cato threw one his knives. It slightly nicks her cheek landing in the ground behind her. " Question me again and the knife won't miss." Snapped back Cato. Glimmer putting her hand to her bleeding cheek retreated to the tents. Marvel quickly ran after her. They were from the same district and Peeta felt that Marvel had a crush on her. That left Peeta Clove , Cato and the boy from 3. Peeta felt like the boy from 3 wouldn't last much longer. He had done his job and the careers would likely kill him once they grew tired of him.

Peeta snaps out of his thoughts as clove approaches. " You try and fuck us over Bread boy and I'll cause you so much pain you'll wish your dead. " Clover barked in his face. Before Peeta could react she turned to Cato. " And for you you better fucking hope he gets us the girl on fire or I'll kill her and you myself. " Peeta saw the anger in Cato's eyes. He quickly pulled out his sword and before Clove could react the blade was at her throat. " What was that Clove? " Cato snapped. They spent a few moments eye locked. Before Cato finally spoke. " Get in the fucking tent and take him with you." Cato motioned towards the tribute from 3 Peeta had completely forgotten. They quickly ran off into the tent but not before Clove could give Cato one last death glare. After a few moments Cato pulls over a container motioning for Peeta to sit on it. Cato then hands Peeta a few slices of bread. Peeta for the first time realizes how hungry he truly is. He had spent the entire day helping set up the camp. Too busy to notice his hunger pains. He examined the bread he could tell it was well made bread, not as fresh as he was use to but it was top quality. " What's wrong lover boy bread not up to your baker standards?" Cato asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Peeta swallowed his bread ignoring Cato's question he asks his own. " So the only reason I'm really here is to help you get Katniss?" Cato grinned. " Oh clove and her big mouth. Don't worry Peeta that's only one of the reasons I wanted you here. I couldn't tell them the others. I just had to make sure you could get in with us. " Well what's the other reasons then?" Replied Peeta quickly. Cato smiled that sinister look that sent chills down his spine. Peeta made eye contact those deep icy blue eyes he couldn't stop thinking about them. Cato leaned in ready to answer. When Peeta noticed for a second there was something different in his eyes. Not the anger he had seen before. Or the usual evil mischievousness that filled them. Whatever this was gave Peeta the chills almost as much as Cato's smile. " Because I want to figure you out 12." I want to know why you pretend to love Katass when clearly you don't this is more than just a game to me lover boy. It's a puzzle there are plenty of things I want to figure out before I have to kill all of you." Peeta looked away unsure how to respond. " Come one lover boy spill the beans is there another girl, or should I say" Cato paused. Peeta braced for what he was about to ask when all of the sudden smoke appeared deep in the forest. Cato stopped right where he was. " Looks like it's time for a hunt. Come one lover boy let's get you your first kill. " Peeta raced after Cato into the woods. There was that sinister grin again. Except this time his eyes were focused he was on the hunt, and ready for a kill.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys hope you liked the first 2 chapters! Have a little time so thought I'd get a quick update. Just a little something to keep everything moving.

They were there on top of the female tribute stupid enough to start a fire. The girl begins begging for her life Peeta looks for any sort of compassion in the eyes of Cato. He only finds excitement. Cato begins brutally beating her before long the girl is laying in a pool of her own blood lifeless. Yet no cannon has gone off to signify her death. Cato grin turns wide before Peeta can react Cato tosses his sword. Peeta's fast reflects catch the sword and he shoots a look at Cato. " Come on lover boy you have to prove your worth." Peeta knows what he has to do. He had decided his plan earlier in the day. He would quietly gain the trust of the careers, and when they least expect it slit their throats while they sleep. He would start with Cato. Fighting off the inner feelings he wouldn't admit to himself were there. Peeta closed his eyes before driving the sword into the girls chest. A loud cannon went off. Peeta felt relief he was actually able to do it. However before he could celebrate he was tackled to the ground. A knife at his throat the weight of cato pinning him to the forest floor. " Now that you're a killer why should I trust you won't kill us all." Cato said in a loud whisper. Cato lowered his hips causing the two boy's groins to meet. Peeta looked up finding Icy blue eyes filled with lust. Peeta felt himself grow underneath Cato. He let out a small whimper. " What you like that lover boy? What will your girlfriend Katniss think?" Peeta turned his head away ignoring Cato. Cato finally got off of Peeta " I'll have some fun with you 12 before I kill you that is. " Peeta stood up he knew what he had to do he had to kill Cato before his feelings for this brute grew. Yet when he looked up at the brute as they walked back to camp his heart raced, and he felt a warmth go over him. Before they can enter camp Cato turns around pinning Peeta to a tree. Peeta's mind races what now? he thinks What can he possibly want to do to me now. Just like before without any warning Cato's lips attack his own. He is filled with warmth. Just as he begins to kiss back Peeta catches himself. Escaping the grip of Cato and running to the center of camp. Before he knows it Cato is once again behind him " You can run from me 12." He whispers into his ear. No I can't thinks Peeta but I sure as hell can kill you.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey guys I've gotten a lot of good feedback So I will be sure to keep writing. Got off work a little early today so thought I'd give another quick update!

Chapter 4

The rest of the camped stirred as Cato, and Peeta arrived back to the clearing.

" We thought we heard a Cannon." exclaimed Marvel

" You did Peeta got his first kill. " Cato explained almost a hit of pride in his voice.

The careers began bickering among themselves as to who was going to keep watch. This time Cato kept his mouth close. It was so clear that without his guidance the group had no true leader, and would never get anything done. Peeta began drowning out the bickering of the careers and focused his attention onto Cato. He was rather attractive, Peeta had always had a thing for blonde boys. His Icy blue eyes even though they gave him chills were magnificent. Finally his body was god like which just turned him on more. Even his cocky assholeness was becoming attractive to Peeta. Peeta noticed finally that Cato had caught him staring at him, he was met with a smile, and a wink before he could divert his look. Finally Cato stepped in ending the chatter.

" Marvel you keep watch tonight Glimmer and Clove will split tomorrow." Said Cato in a slightly raised voice.

Marvel opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it as cato began to each for his sword. Clove and Glimmer quickly took off back for the tent thankful they'd be able to return to their slumber. Cato lead Peeta into the tent. It was several tents put together and there was plenty of room for all of them. Yet Cato was extremely close to Peeta as they laid down to sleep. Yet Peeta didn't mind he felt that warmth return to him not to mention with Cato close to him he truly felt safe.

" Good night lover boy." Whispered Cato before then grabbing Peeta's ass for a minute.

Peeta tried to fight off a slight moan at the feeling Cato just gave him. Peeta was quick to to get close to sleep realizing that he was becoming too comfortable with Cato. He was in the hunger games yet he felt safe with Cato around him. Even though Cato was likely the one in the end to kill him. Peeta decided to rest his mind this may be the last time he ever feels safe, and he should take it in and enjoy it. He moved closer to Cato allowing their bodies to slightly touch before falling asleep. Peeta felt the sun hit his eyes the rays burning his sensitive blue eyes. Peeta noticed Clove and Glimmer had already left the tent. Cato began to stir likely woken up by the movement of Peeta. As Cato woke up their eyes met Cato smiled, Peeta couldn't believe that someone so ruthless could seem so harmless. Peeta knew that in this moment he was harmless is the grogginess of sleep he was happy to see Peeta. It was all in his eyes the shear ruthlessness he had seen before was gone. It wasn't even filled with the lust Peeta was becoming accustomed to. It was filled with something else. Something Peeta has seen before but never on the receiving end of. It was a look he remembers his parents giving each other when he was a younger. A look he remembers seeing Gale give to Katniss many atimes. Peeta knew in this moment he had fell for the brute. Peeta had to stop himself. I have to kill him before I get too attached Peeta told himself. Even though deep down he knew he would never be able to bring himself to that. Finally Cato spoke his eyes returning to their normal Icy ruthless selves.

" Come one lover boy time to find the girl on fire." Cato spoke in a still groggy morning voice.

Crap! Thought Peeta he had completely forgotten about Katniss. He was suppose to be in this game to help her win but now all he can think about is the brute from district 2. Peeta climbs out of the tent after Cato his mind still buzzing. Thinking of what he is going to do about Katniss. He decides the best course of action is to let one of the careers kill her. First he has to get rid of two of them. Peeta knows Cato won't kill him yet, but he knows if they find and kill Katniss Clove and Glimmer would likely attempt to take his life. He would start with who he thought was the easiest Glimmer.

" So where's the girl on fire? Huh Lover boy? " Spoke Clove almost spitting out her words.

" She would go look for water. That was always her original plan." Peeta replied cooly to Clove's harsh tone.

The careers again began fighting amongst themselves on two fronts. The first was if they could trust Peeta or not. Eventually they gave up that fight as it seemed Cato would soon step in , the second was where the closest water supply would be located. Cato eventually walks off motioning for them all to follow. When everyone else has left the camp Peeta returns quickly grabbing a few knives, and stashing them away. As they walk deeper into the forest they finally reach the main water supply. As soon as they reach the bank Cato barks out an order.

" Okay lets split up and get this over with. Glimmer you go with Peeta. Marvel , clove come with me"

This was it thought Peeta, my first chance to strike. Glimmer walked at a fast pace ahead of Peeta, his mind racing as to how would be the best to deal with this. Once they had walked far enough along long the bank he knew he must take his chance, quickly catching up to Glimmer he pulled a knife from his belt. Before he even knew what he was doing a knife was in her back. There was no scream just a full body twitch. He had felt the knife go in knowing he had broke her spine. Peeta quickly tried to escape the scene before the cannon would sound. After a few minutes it finally sounded. Now he must act like he was just as suprised as the others. He took his time returning to the scene find the others had already arrived.

" What happened? " Exlaimed Peeta

" Why weren't you with her!" Screamed Marvel in an emotional cry.

" She threanted to kill me if we didn't split up." Lied Peeta.

" It must of been her the arrows are gone. You were on the trail after all lover boy."

Cato looked up giving Peeta what seemed to be a knowing look. Did he know Peeta killed her? And if he did, did her just cover up for him? Peeta thought either way he was safe. Except the fact he did believe Katniss now had the arrows. Which just made someone he wanted dead even more deadly.

" Come on lets return to camp it's starting to get late." Cato instructed.

As they returned to camp Peeta's mind was still racing. He had just killed one of the favorite a career. Was his plan really going to work? Did he even want it work? At this point he almost just wanted to be with Cato. Almost on cue Cato whispered in his ear.

" Come on lover boy let's go find wood. We have something to talk about. "

" We're going to get wood you two." Cato exclaimed

Ignoring the tribute from 3 who they had left in the camp. Peeta began to wonder why he didn't run. As they walked into the woods Cato finally turned to Peeta.

" Well lover boy didn't we make a killer out of you."

End of 4

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter!

Again leaves reviews and suggestions. As long as people keep reading and following I'll continue to write! Thanks so much guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note.

Ugh sorry this is so late guys. Really just been way too lazy about writing. However thanks to all those who have left reviews, and have followed since my last post. You guys are the reason I will keep writing. So keep it up guys thanks!

Peeta froze, how did Cato realize he killed Glimmer. He had made sure no one was around to see it. He even acted completely surprised when he found Glimmers body. Before he could react he was slammed up against a tree by Cato. This was becoming a regular event for the too.

" It's kinda hot actually." Cato said grinning " You're one of us now you know that lover boy."

"H...how did you find out." Peeta struggled to say

" You know I can't take my eyes off your cute ass. That includes when you went back to get that knife. Who do you think took the bow and arrows? It wasn't katniss. I got there first knew if I hide them the rest would never suspect you."

Cato leaned in kissing Peeta before he could respond, this time his lips were more soft. It was a gentle kissing. Peeta found himself softly kissing back. His mouth opening and quickly Cato's tongue fought it's way in. Peeta felt himself growing and just as quickly he felt Cato's hand grab his crotch. Peeta let out a slight moan. Suddenly Cato backed up.

" There will be plenty of time for more lover boy, we need to grab some firewood and get back before dark."

Cato & Peeta split up not long after leaving Cato peeta heard a familiar voice.

" I knew it was all an act Peeta." Peeta was startled by Katniss. " You never did love me did you?"

" I always wanted to tell you I liked boys I was always just so scared. I felt like you of anyone would understand, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I still want you to win!" Peeta lied.

" That's why I teamed up with the Careers. I killed glimmer it's all going perfectly. It just Cato. He really isn't as bad as he seems Katniss." Peeta trailed off looking at the ground.

" I can't believe you! you've fallen for that brute! He's going to kill you. He doesn't actually care about you he's going to use, and kill you."

Peeta felt his anger rise before he knew it he had drawn his knife. It drove into the flesh of Katniss' forearm.

" You're wrong you don't even know him." Peeta screamed while stabbing her a second time in the arm. This time twisting the knife causing her to shriek out in pain.

" Cato." Peeta screamed at the top of his lungs. While stabbing her once more in the arm.

Peeta finally composed himself, realizing the damage he had done.

" Get out of here before he gets here." Peeta whispered. "

Katniss' eyes were filled with fear, pain and most of all hurt. She quickly ran away leaving a trail of blood behind. Moments after she left Cato arrived on the scene. He saw blood all over Peeta and thought the worse.

Oh my god Peeta are you okay? Cato said in pure panic.

Peeta's eyes met those of Cato's. He noticed something new in them. Fear, could the career tribute who wasn't afraid of anything actually have a fear. Even more of all the things to fear it was that Peeta might be hurt.

" I'm fine it Katniss' blood, I was able to stab her a few times but she got away." Peeta once again lied.

The look on Cato's face when from fear to relief. Katniss was wrong about him Peeta told himself. Just look how he looks at me, he was actually afraid I was hurt he actually cares about me.

" Well lets get back to camp I have gathered enough firewood we'll just have to back to where I dropped it. "

They walked back to camp in silence. Walking side by the side they occasionally brushed each other. Each time Peeta felt warmth got through his body. He thought it was so weird he was walking through the hunger games with the most dangerous of all the tributes. Yet he had never felt so safe in his life. Peeta had completely fallen for Cato. Before entering camp Cato gave Peeta a quick kiss on his check. Peeta turned red quickly. Upon entering camp blood was the first thing Peeta noticed. He quickly found the tribute from 3 laying on the ground with his head a few feet away from his body.

" What happened?' Asked Cato.

" Oh we just got bored with he did his job it was time for him to go." Marvel said slyly.

Peeta turned cold. He began to worry even more he knew he had to get rid of the two other careers. Before they became bored of him, and he met a similar fate. But how would he do this? Cato knew he killed Glimmer, he would suspect if Marvel or Clove were to go missing. The rest of the night went by slowly upon returning to camp Cato returned to his normal brute self. Peeta guessed to keep control on the others. However he did start making fun of Peeta throughout t the night. Finally it came time for them to head off to bed.

" Marvel, Clove keep watch Peeta come with me." Cato said in the the midst of a yawn.

Before they could reach the entrance of the tent Clove was in their face.

" What is your obsession with him Cato." Clove exclaimed Peeta noticed some hurt in her eyes.

" Nothing I just don't want to sleep anywhere near you now go watch before I rip off your head."

Cato pulled his sword, and it was quickly at cloves neck, her eyes quickly filled with more hurt before it was replaced with sheer anger. She stepped away walking defeatedly back to the center of the camp. She quickly turned around.

" Your head is mine lover boy I'll be the one to kill you."

Peeta froze he knew clove had it out for him but now it was even more serious. He had to get rid of her. Peeta walked in to Cato stripped down to just his boxers, he patted the open area in his sleeping bag. Peeta stripped down and layed next to Cato. Cato wrapped his arms around Peeta and he instantly felt warmth go over him.

" You know if you want to stay around longer you're going to have to kill them soon." Cato said cooly.

Peeta did not respond he knew what he had to do. Tomorrow he had to try to kill Clove. For now he would enjoy being in Cato's arms, and he slowly drifted away into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes:

Hey guys thanks for being patient after the long update time for the last chapter. Here's a good quick one for you tried to continue to grow PEETO while saving the heavy stuff for later. Also tried to leave you guys hanging on the ending of this chapter.

Peeta could've sworn he had just closed his eyes when Marvel woke him, and Cato to take their turn on watch. Peeta was sweaty the warmth of Cato was overwhelming. Peeta began to gain his bearings, he soon realized the both Marvel, and Clove saw him and Cato wrapped together half naked. Yet no neither said a word, both were likely to scared to say anything to Cato. Peeta was the first to step outside still placing his. Peet couldn't help but smile the brute from 2 was rather adorable.

" Cato what do you want with me.?" Peeta found the words stumbling out his mouth. It was a question he wanted to know but didn't think he had the guts to ask.

Cato laughed, and looked at the ground his smirk returned to his face. No Peeta noticed this wasn't his smirk this was a natural smile. Something Peeta didn't believe was possible. He turned his eyes towards Peeta's the iciness of his eyes prevalent in the glow of the fire. Peeta felt himself melt under the gaze after what seemed an eternity Cato opened his mouth.

" You're something twelve you got balls to bad I'll have to cut them off."

Peeta searched his eyes, and only found a hint of amusement. Peeta's mind began racing, in the heat of the moment he build his knife and was at Cato's throat. He was met there by the hand of Cato holding his wrist short of the brutes neck.

" Calm down lover boy I was only joking. I'll treat down there very well."

Peeta's anger soon turned to a feeling of lust, Cato wasn't afraid to let everyone know what he wanted. This turned Peeta on, yet at the same time made him want to play hard to get. Peeta kept the knife at Cato's throat. Both of them knowing Cato had full control of the situation.

" Admit you have a crush on me and I won't get your throat out." Peeta threatened.

Cato chuckled to himself. " Oh I would never want to take the girl on fire's boy toy." Cato spoke with a smirk across his face.

In one quick moment Cato was standing, and Peeta's arm was behind his back. Peeta let out a little yip of pain, and surprise.

" So who has a crush on who?" Cato asked with arrogance in his voice. Peeta couldn't see his face but knew his face was covered in that smirk of his.

" Apperantly I'm Katniss' boy toy so it doesn't really matter does it?" Peeta replied.

Cato grabbed the knife, and pushed Peeta away. Cato twirled the knife in his fingers before throwing it dead in between Peeta's legs. Peeta seemed calm on the outside acting as if Cato didn't scare him. Yet on the inside he felt like he was screaming. Peeta grabbed the knife, and returned it to the spot his pants had to hold it. He would need it in the coming day. Most of the night passed in silence. The cannon sounding twice, both times Peeta wondered if it was the injured Katniss he had attacked earlier. As the sun reached the horizon Cato stood up. Walking towards the tent Peeta guessing to wake up the others. Reaching the tent entrance Cato turned around.

" I want a lot of you Peeta." Cato spoke licking his lips while glaring down the smaller blonde.

Peeta's heart skipped a beat, Cato wanted him this was just something he needed to survive this hunger games. Just now if he could ignore his feelings.

Cato left the tent followed by Clove, and Marvel.

" Alright time to go hunting guys. We'll walk to where we split up last time, Marvel come with me. Clove go with Peeta. " Cato directed.

Peeta knew this was it. Only one of them was going to come back alive. If he didn't attack Clove first after they split up, he knew she would attack him. Peeta took a deep breath catching the eyes of Cato who simply winks. Peeta knows this means he's giving him the go ahead. Peeta checks for the knives he had hidden group begins to leave the camp and Peeta has never felt as confident.


End file.
